When Sasuke fell in love3
by Lamzie
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with my character Amanda! she is Energetic, bratty, Can Sing!, fun-loving etc. but behind all this lays her scary past which does not leave her.Sasuke learns about it  in d other chapters!  and becomes her Protector!


**Hi all! =^_^= this is my very FIRST story on FF.N! :D sooo its just the first chapter where Sasuke just briefly meets the falls in love with!  
><strong>

**I do no own Naruto :O**

***but i do Own Usumi and Amanda! XD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>CAPTER 1<p>

So…. Before Sasuke leave Konoha and Sakura confessing her love for Sasuke….. There is a twist in the plot!

Because of a nightmare last night about his past, Sasuke decided to leave Konoha the next month. He was mentally prepared for it. He shook of the thought of the nightmare had shower with steaming hot water and stepped out of his flat with his iPhone in his pocket and iPod in his hand. As soon as he stepped out of the buildings elevator a ANBU, with his usual black uniform and a vague mask stepped in front of Sasuke, not surprising him at all, with his sudden appearance. Sasuke behaved as if he knew this was gonna happen.

"The Hokage has remembered you, she wants you there immediately"

Sasuke didn't reply and made a quick movement towards the Hokage residence.

When he reached the entrance he saw a fellow with bright orange jumpsuit and acting really moronically. He sighed, of course who else could it be? His on and off best friend Naruto. He was having a animated conversation with a pink haired girl-Sakura, who didn't even give a fuck when she saw Sasuke.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!"

"yea good morning…."

Naruto came out of no where and said "Looks like you've seen a freaking ghost!...OH no wait! That's how you usually look!"

"Shut up you asshole" Sasuke said in a cool and irritated way…

"Hold your tongue Naruto! And come on let's go!"

They went upstairs, and entered Tsunade's room and found a man dressed up in pretty informal clothes and was introduce as a Shinobi to the trio. As, Kakashi was sent out on a secrete mission, so he was a substitution.

"Hello, my name is Usuma Koichi, it's a pleasure you three"

The three of them introduced themselves one by one, to a man of 46 years or so, he had the normal Japanese accent but not the hard core ones. Then this wasn't shocking enough when Tsunade declared that there was a new inclusion in the team. None other than, Usuma's daughter.

"She is not a ninja like you three are….she has different….or I should say special powers with and special ability. She is being put into a group so that she learns to control her powers in a proper way and-"Tsunade was interrupted when the door opened when a girl with auburn hair left up till her waist, wearing jeans, blue half shoulder sleeves and converse stepped in the room wiping her nose.

"Oh my god…did I interrupt you…I am so sorry about that" she said it in her American accent.

"No dear, I was just talking about you only. Why don't you introduce your self to your new team mates?''

She looked confused and lost in her own world when Tsunade was taking to her but when she finished that, the girl smiled towards the trio and started,

"Hey I am Amanda Williams, nice to meet you, ahh…..-"

"I am Naruto" he said in his most chirpy voice

"Sakura!" With a smile.

Sasuke seemed to be lost when his turn came; he just kept staring into her eyes….

"Sasuke" he said when he caught himself staring into her eyes.

Sakura was annoyed with this behavior of his, it wasn't usually what he dos always…."

"So sorry guys… I kinda have this bad cold….that's why I am all…. you know all watery and all" she said it with a giggle

"_what cold? She looks like she has cried" _Sasuke thought to him self, and wondered why he gave a damn about it!

Out of curiosity, Naruto asked Amanda "Why is your last name different than your dad's?"

Amanda was shocked to receive that blow but coolly replied "Cause I like my mom's surname better.." she said it with a nervous smile. Sasuke could feel the tension between she and Usuma. There was a dead silence for a second or two when Usuma broke it,

"lets go over my place and have a little breakfast and some chit-chat, shall we?"

So all agreeing to his thought, they move out of Hokage's room with her permission. Five of them walk down stairs when Amanda stops by the reception and collects her luggage. There were lots of them, and looked pretty heavy. She did not ask for help, simply started carrying them. When all of a sudden, Sasuke had the urge to help her out. That's what he did, carried three out of 5 luggage's out of which 2 what she carried was her trolley bag and her hand bag. She insisted him not to take so much of trouble but he ignored her.

They had some breakfast and had some talks about their life. But Sasuke was plain busy in his own thought's wondering why he is attracted to Amanda. What was so special in her? What dragged his attention to her?


End file.
